The Circus-Freak and the Wolf
by Bamboofoxfire Productions
Summary: The Order finds two new accommodators in same place.[Canon-divergent] "Red"!Allen & OC.


**A/N: **I dunno how far I'm going to actually take this fic but I'm entertaining it while the muses feel like cooperating for it :D

* * *

**The Circus-Freak and the Wolf  
A D Gray-Man Fanfiction**

* * *

The night was filled with the steady hum of crickets and the crackle of spitting firewood, giving off an orange glow as black smoke drifted up into the air. Somewhere an owl hooted, but it was of little concern. When the woods went silent, _that _was when it was time to begin worrying.

Little attention was given to their surroundings, if only for knowing what to pay attention to and what to ignore. The wafting scent of roasted meat was more pressing, meat charred a little too dry, but they were too hungry to be picky.

Their companion lay stretched out on their side, back facing the fire which lit their brown hair and coat into hues of gold and orange. Normally he would be up as well, but he had eaten enough to satisfy earlier and given in to exhaustion before he could fully stuff his face.

She picked around small bones, tossing them aside into the trees, along with some parts of the small animal she knew better than to eat. The wind shifted slightly, and she paused midway towards another bite, head snapping up.

There was the tang of something smoky in the air, but unmistakably foul. Something bitter and bloody, but a sick sort of bloody. When they strained their hearing in the direction it came from, the wind also carried the sound of a distant boom.

She knew what that entailed, and quickly wolfed down what was left of the meat, licking her fingers clean to wipe them off on her pants, before quickly nudging her companion back into the waking world.

"We move," she ordered in a gruff, husky tone.

He blinked awake and yawned, blinking several times against the sting in his eyes. "You mean, _we're moving_?" he corrected.

She rolled her eyes, rebelliously repeating, "We move."

The dirt and sand thrown over the fire to put it out announced her seriousness, and he sat up, rubbing his heavy eyelids with the back of his mismatched hands. He didn't bother arguing her improper grammar again, knowing it was a futile effort past the first attempt.

Dusting leaf litter and dirt from his clothes, he stood up and nodded, despite that he really just wanted to roll over and sleep, heaving a long suffering sigh.

"Let's go, then," he agreed.

* * *

Another explosion. Another Akuma destroyed. Nothing he couldn't handle, just a bunch of Level Ones.

Kanda readied his blade as the swarm aimed their guns at him, firing a barrage, but their aim was only good for pinpointing a stationary enemy when it came to planned accuracy, most of the shots flying haphazard to hit whatever was unfortunate enough to get caught in the volley, whether it be architectural structures, plants, or people.

He was glad enough to say he was not one of those people, expertly leaping around the blasts and avoiding places where poisoned bullets exploded against the earth, sending up clouds of dust.

His sword Mugen cut through another of the demons, and gave a last screech before it too exploded, sending bits of metal shrapnel in many directions. He didn't pause long, only to draw one quick breath, before he charged at another and slashed through it, and another.

The wave of metal monstrosities was quickly thinning, but not fast enough for his tastes, so he summoned a barrage of his own illusionistic hellish insects to cut through several of them at once, clearing out the last of them.

Extending his senses, he tried to figure out if there might have been more somewhere nearby, but he sensed nothing.

His fluttering bat-like golem crackled with static, then a voice.

"Sir exorcist?"

"What?" he gruffed, waiting for the Finder on the other end to fill him in on whatever new information they had.

"The Akuma on this side of town are moving. It seems like something may have drawn their attention."

"Keep an eye on them then," he ordered, turning and briskly making his way in that direction. "And try not to get yourself killed before I can reach them." It would be annoying to have to track them down himself when he already had someone to relay the information, after all.

"Of course." The message ended there, and Kanda went from a fast walk into a sprint after he sheathed Mugen, ready to draw it again at a moment's notice if he needed to.

He was barely even winded once he reached the opposite end of town some ten or so minutes later. He could see the mass of the Akuma floating in the night, growing further away. Indeed, their attention was diverted onto something else, and they fired into the forests that bordered the city. Hopefully not on the Finder that had been assigned to him this mission, but there was nothing to be done at this point if that were the case.

He drew his weapon to take the mechanical demons out, but paused for a moment as he saw something, a streak of white penetrating the darkness. The glow swept underneath one Akuma, then lunged upward at another, ripping into it. The demon gave a scream and exploded.

Only one thing that he knew of could destroy Akuma, and that was Innocence. That meant that they were after a new Accommodator.

He unsheathed Mugen and dashed, cleaving through one of them himself. The group of Akuma divided their attention between him and the shining blur of white. Several of the demons fell under his blade, and several more to the other unknown figure.

When all of the Akuma were slain, he paused for a quick breath, then glanced around. The white shine had vanished, but he could still make out the figure at the edge of the trees, which was quickly looking to vanish.

"Hey!" he barked.

The person whirled around, hesitating. He saw movement, unsure of who or what it was, but he determined it was at least human in shape. The one who had been fighting earlier didn't seem troubled by their presence, even shifting closer to brush their side, and then both whirled around and dashed into the shadow of the trees.

"Hold on!" Kanda yelled after them, sprinting in pursuit. It was even darker in the woods than the rest of the world, but that didn't bother him and only marginally slowed him. He could hear them ahead, knowing he was going the right way. No animal made that much noise. He knew that well from too many times training or meditating in the woodland outside of the Order HQ, and other times from his travels.

He paused a moment, halting in his tracks as the sounds came from different ways ahead.

Were they splitting up…?

He sensed something behind him and whirled around, something huge and metallic crashing into him and sending him to the ground. He cursed profusely, his arms pressed against his body where it was difficult to move and swing his sword against the attacker. He wasn't worried about dying, but he certainly didn't want to experience it.

He heard further movement of one of the two returning figures, glancing up with a scowl. The voice that came was coarse, somewhat masculine even, but undeniably female. The accent of broken English was one he couldn't quite place.

"You follow. Why?"

"You destroyed those creatures back there," he stated, more redundantly than he would like, but he had to be certain he was understood enough to avoid the annoyance of trying to hunt them both down again.

He wasn't sure which of them possessed the Innocence, though he was going to take a shot in the dark and guess it was the one holding him down, but the glow was absent this time around.

"We did," she said. He got the impression she was nodding.

"_We_?" Kanda repeated. When he didn't get an answer, he tried to garner a little more elaboration, "Both of you?"

"Both," she confirmed bluntly.

"Let me up," Kanda commanded, already tired of being pinned to the ground.

"You haven't told us what we wanna know." This time the voice was definitely male, but youthful. Definitely younger than himself. "So we haven't decided what we're going to do with you yet."

"And what is it you want to know?" Kanda questioned, impatience and temper beginning to rise.

"You follow," the girl repeated. "You fight too. Explain."

"Do you know what those creatures were?" He caught a motion. He assumed it to be a shake of the head. "We call them Akuma. Only a rare few people in the world have the ability to fight them. Part of my job is to fight them. The other is to find others like you to fight them as well."

"Others?" It was the boy this time. He sounded surprised. He snorted, a mirthless, sardonic sound. "You mean there are other _freaks_ in the world?"

"You could say that…" Kanda muttered. "What you have, if it's what I think, we call _Innocence _or _God's Crystal_. It's a kind of weapon. The only way to know for sure is to take you back with me to meet Hevlaska. She'll be able to tell you if its Innocence or not."

Silence lapsed, and whatever patience he'd been exercising had fled without hope of return by now.

"Now let me up."

Luckily for the boy, he obliged, letting the swordsman go. Kanda glanced a flash of silver that quickly vanished, and he wasn't sure if it was the darkness or if it _literally _vanished. He stood up, dusting himself off and sheathing his sword, even while he heard the other figure walking a wide circle around him to join their companion's side.

He blew out a long breath, deciding it best they find their way back out of the forest. "Let's just get out of here, and back to the city."

He sensed a moment of indecisive hesitation, heard some mumbling that passed back and forth, but they followed without complaint. Good. At least he didn't have to bash some heads before going ahead with finding a phone.

When they reached the edge of the woods and dimly lit streets, he gave them both a proper look over his shoulder.

They were close to the same age, were he to guess. The guy had fair skin, but it looked almost tanned when side by side with her. The boy's hair was auburn, the girl's hues of white and silver. Both had eyes that were pale blue, almost the color of steel. He assumed they might be related, but even so, Innocence was not likely to target multiples of the same family to wield it.

The chances of finding accommodators was astronomical at best, but to find ones of the same bloodline on top of it? That was even more unheard of. He knew that for a fact. The Order had been trying to force synchronization with family members of past accommodators for a long time with no success.

The thought of them finding proof it might be possible, especially those in Central, made him scowl unpleasantly.

"You stare like an angry bull," the girl said, startling him. He realized them that he wasn't the only one sizing the other up, her eyes fixed on him as well. The boy beside her burst into a small fit of laughter. "You attack and we will stick you like one."

"And what the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Kanda's scowl deepened, and he didn't like how much amusement the young male was getting out of it.

"It means what was said."

That didn't help him at all, though he was sure he could guess what was meant by it. Bull fights were something he had at least heard about before.

"_Che_. Just shut up and keep following."

"Where to?" the brunette asked with a touch of wariness.

"To a phone, so I can call our Chief."

"Chief?" The girl tilted her head. It was the first show of confusion he had seen on her face, and even he had to admit it was somewhat of a comical expression.

"The leader I answer to," he clarified.

"I know what Chief is," she growled, narrowing her eyes.

Deciding not to pursue an argument, he continued to walk, and they continued to follow at a distance. It made things surprisingly easy. He only hoped it would last.

He found a diner in the city, telling them when he saw their acute interest in the smells and sights of the food, "Order whatever you want." It was coming out of the Order's funds anyway. Not like he was going to be paying out of personal pocket.

They were quick to snatch up the offered invitation, while he busied himself with finding a phone and hooking up his golem to it. It rang a few time before someone finally picked it up. Komui was the one to answer, which was mildly surprising considering the hour. Lenalee must have brought him coffee earlier.

"Oi, Komui."

"Oh! Kanda. How did your mission go?" Komui greeted with a sickening amount of cheer.

"Good. I think I found two accommodators for you." He could almost _hear _Komui's eyebrows shoot up to hide in his barrette as he shifted the receiver against his ear, glancing over at the teenagers who were already munching away at something.

He couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in distaste at the boy's atrocious table manners. Then the girl nudged her fellow with an elbow, and they both watched him from the table, looking up. He regarded them back with an expression of stone and displeasure.

"Two?"

"Yes," Kanda breathed out, willing his nonexistent patience to hold out. "Two. In the same place."

"That is interesting…" Komui hummed, not sounding as if he entirely believed it.

Kanda barely believed it either, and he couldn't be sure until he saw it for himself, or until Hevlaska proved it for them.

"Very well. Good work. Be sure to escort them back to headquarters with you, and we'll have them tested for Innocence."

Kanda would have nodded if not for the fact it was a pointless motion, instead answering, "See you there," before he hung up. Sighing aloud, he dragged a hand down his face. He hadn't counted on finding not one but _two_ accommodators, but there was nothing to be done for it except take them to the Order and hope everything worked out alright.


End file.
